The present invention generally relates to complimentary metal-oxide semiconductors (CMOS) and metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistors (MOSFET), and more specifically, to FinFET device fabrication.
The MOSFET is a transistor used for switching electronic signals. The MOSFET has a source, a drain, and a metal oxide gate electrode. The metal gate is electrically insulated from the main semiconductor n-channel or p-channel by a thin layer of insulating material, for example, silicon dioxide or high dielectric constant (high-k) dielectrics, which makes the input resistance of the MOSFET relatively high. The gate voltage controls whether the path from drain to source is an open circuit (“off”) or a resistive path (“on”).
N-type field effect transistors (nFET) and p-type field effect transistors (pFET) are two types of complementary MOSFETs. The nFET uses electrons as the current carriers and with n-doped source and drain junctions. The pFET uses holes as the current carriers and with p-doped source and drain junctions.
The FinFET is a type of MOSFET. The FinFET is a multiple-gate MOSFET device that mitigates the effects of short channels and reduces drain-induced barrier lowering. The “fin” refers to a semiconductor material patterned on a substrate that often has three exposed surfaces that form the narrow channel between source and drain regions. A thin dielectric layer arranged over the fin separates the fin channel from the gate. Since the fin provides a three dimensional surface for the channel region, a larger channel length may be achieved in a given region of the substrate as opposed to a planar FET device.
As CMOS scales to smaller dimensions, III-V compound materials have become useful in forming CMOS devices. Generally, III-V compound materials include group III elements such as, aluminum, gallium, and indium (Al, Ga, and In) and group V elements such as, nitrogen, phosphorous, arsenic, and Antimony (N, P, As, and Sb). Some examples of III-V compounds used in CMOS devices include GaAs, InP, GaP, GaN, InGaAs, AlAs, and InAlAs.
As the supply voltages of smaller CMOS devices are reduced, the performance of silicon is degraded. An advantage of III-V compound materials is that the III-V compound materials often have a higher electron velocity than silicon. The use of III-V compound materials often results in improved short-channel effects in CMOS devices.
Gate spacers form an insulating film along the gate sidewalls. Gate spacers may also initially be formed along sacrificial gate sidewalls in replacement gate technology. The gate spacers are used to define source/drain regions in active areas of a semiconductor substrate located adjacent to the gate.
Device scaling drives the semiconductor industry, which reduces costs, decreases power consumption, and provides faster devices with increased functions per unit area. Improvements in optical lithography have played a major role in device scaling. However, optical lithography has limitations for minimum dimensions, which are determined by the wavelength of the irradiation.